In the related art, various systems to display stereoscopic video have been known. For example, as described in Patent Literatures 1 to 3, a method of alternately supplying a left-eye image and a right-eye image with a parallax therebetween to a display in a predetermined cycle and observing these images by using glasses including a liquid crystal shutter driven in synchronization with the predetermined cycle has been known.